D'une vie à l'autre
by Aledane
Summary: Ils avaient toujours été sept. Toujours. Peu importe l'époque, peu importe la distance, ils avaient toujours su qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à chercher, à retrouver, à aimer. C'était fou. C'était tordu. Mais c'était eux. Délires mélangeant vies antérieures et romances.


**Salut à tous et à toutes !**

 **Attention ! Le texte qui va suivre est un gros délire écrit suite au visionnage d'un documentaire sur les vies antérieure. Donc je me suis permis pas mal de trucs, y comprit placer des romances et des morts de personnages importants. Voilà, vous êtes prévenus : les Avengers vont en baver.**

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont reviewé. Vous êtes adorables, je vous adore ! Surtout qu'apparemment vous avez tous adoré ce délire. Je vous aime !**

 **oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ils avaient toujours été sept. Toujours.

Peu importe l'époque, peu importe la distance, ils avaient toujours _su_ qu'il y avait d'autres personnes à chercher, à retrouver, à aimer. Et ils l'avaient fait. Ceux qui pouvaient avaient cherché, les plus chanceux s'étaient trouvés et ceux qui restaient avaient aimé ces six inconnus pourtant indispensables, sans même les avoir rencontrés.

C'était fou. C'était tordu. Mais c'était eux.

-oOo-

Steve et Tony avaient été les premiers à se trouver.

Ils portent d'autres noms, parlent une autre langue. Dans cette vie-ci, Steve a les cheveux longs et des bracelets de fer aux poignets. Il est assis au milieu d'autres hommes, en compagnie de la vermine et de la crasse, dans un étal puant de Massilia. Le ciel est bleu, au-dessus de lui. Aussi bleu que ses yeux. Aussi bleu que la mer qu'il voit pour la première fois.

Tony ne porte pas de barbe, mais il a déjà ce goût étrange pour le métal brillant. Des bracelets d'or brillent à ses bras, et sa tunique jaune rappelle le soleil. Il marche dans les rues de la toute jeune cité, flâne entre les colonnes et les portiques. Ce matin, il a été déposer une offrande au temple de Poséidon pour garantir un bon voyage à son bateau.

Leurs regards se croisent. Et ils savent qu'ils ont trouvé ce qui fera l'essence de leur vie, sans jamais l'avoir cherché.

-oOo-

Dans la vie suivante, Tony est mort.

Le fleuve l'a avalé goulûment et ne l'a jamais rendu. Ses parents pleurent longtemps leur fils unique, celui qui aurait pu être le Seigneur de la Haute et Basse Égypte, comme son père avant lui. Ils pleurent tellement qu'ils finissent par alerter l'ambassadeur Mauritanien, réfugié, comme eux, dans les méandres verdoyants des jardins royaux.

C'est un homme bon et tendre, qui sait ce qu'est le deuil. Il partage leur pleurs, et quand on rend les derniers hommages à l'enfant jamais devenu homme, il se tient aux côtés de Pharaon.

Bien des vies plus tard, cet homme s'appellera Bruce Banner.

-oOo-

Une vie plus tard, ils sont trois à se trouver.

Clint s'appelle Marcus Junius Horatius. Il sert dans la Légion, et César le compte parmi ses soldats les plus fidèles. Le sang, la boue, la neige, peu importe : il est prêt à tout pour servir le consul. Même à massacrer sans répit des hommes et des femmes dont le seul tort est d'avoir voulu garder leur indépendance.

Ce jour-là, la victoire est rapide. Les Gaulois sont désorganisés, et il faut à peine une heure pour en venir à bout. Sans perdre de temps, les légionnaires raflent les maigres possessions des guerriers tombés au combat. Les survivants sont enchainés en file, les femmes à gauche et les hommes à droite. Il y a des cris, des injures.

Et puis, il _les_ voit.

Elle, habillée d'une robe rouge, sa chevelure brune ébouriffée par ses efforts pour se dégager. Lui, blond et vêtu de bleu, courant vers elle pour la tirer des griffes des Romains. Frère. Sœur. Jumeaux.

Wanda et Pietro.

-oOo-

C'est dans la vie d'après que deux d'entre eux peuvent enfin s'aimer comme ils le veulent.

Natacha vit dans les plaines de Mongolie, un cheval entre les jambes. Le vent venu du désert de Gobi fait voler ses cheveux noirs. Elle est belle. Sauvage. Magnifique.

Bruce aussi est beau. Il galope au côté de celle qui est désormais sa femme, et tout lui parait plus extraordinaire, plus vrai. Ce soir, ils partageront la même tente, et une nouvelle famille sera bientôt créée.

C'est une vie heureuse, pour eux. Une des rares qu'ils connaîtront, sans guerres, sans morts, sans larmes. Juste eux, et l'amour.

-oOo-

Dans la vie qui suit, Ils ne se croisent même pas.

Et c'est de loin la plus douloureuse. Ils meurent tous jeunes, souvent dans des circonstances atroces. Écrasé par un roc. Vidée de son sang. Dévoré par des chiens. Brûlée dans une fournaise. Exécuté sur place publique. Piqué par un scorpion. Poignardé lors d'une guerre.

D'un commun accord, ils décident de ne plus jamais ignorer cet instinct qui les pousse à se chercher.

-oOo-

Dans cette vie-là, Bruce rencontre Thor pour la première fois.

Les arbres de la clairière forment une sorte d'enceinte protectrice. Le dieu sourit au pauvre mortel dont il vient de sauver la vie, et s'adresse à lui :

« Ne t'agenouille pas, mortel. Il est vrai qu'il y a entre nous l'immensité du ciel, mais nous avons choisi de traiter les humains comme des égaux. Relève-toi, et va prévenir tes semblables de l'arrivée d'un âge nouveau. »

Il disparait, et Bruce tombe à genoux. Tremblant, il empoigne son instrument de musique et en pince les cordes.

Il est barde, et dans ces froides contrées qu'on appelle aujourd'hui la Scandinavie, il va fonder un mythe.

-oOo-

Dans la vie suivante, ils sont pour la première fois des héros.

L'abbaye brûle, embrasée par les torches de ces barbares appelés les Normands. Malgré sa cotte de maille, Steve court. Il a entendu des cris dans la bergerie. Des cris d'enfant. Des Normands lui barrent la route, mais son épée lui permet de se frayer un chemin.

C'est une petite fille. Elle pleure quand il la prend dans ses bras, et ses petites mains s'accrochent désespérément aux vêtements de Steve.

Quand il la rend à ses parents, il aperçoit le sang séché qui enveloppe sa lame, tel un fourreau morbide.

Peu importe, se dit-il en regardant la petite Wanda s'éloigner. Ça en valait la peine.

-oOo-

Une vie plus tard, ils voient l'un d'eux partir.

Du haut de son donjon, Tony se sent invincible. Il dirige la bataille d'une main de maître, repoussant fermement le seigneur qui a cru pouvoir s'emparer de ses terres par la force.

Plus bas, sur la muraille, ses plus fidèles soldats font amèrement regretter au camp adverse de s'être attaqué à eux. Parmi eux, un archer se distingue particulièrement. Chacun de ses tirs est synonyme de mort, et il ressemble presque à un oiseau, perché comme il l'est sur le rebord du chemin de ronde.

Le carreau d'arbalète arrive sans prévenir.

Et l'oiseau chute, s'écrase au sol, les ailes brisées.

Quelqu'un hurle. Et Tony met quelques minutes à se rendre compte que c'est lui.

-oOo-

Dans cette vie-là, le pinceau de Steve tremble. Sur la toile face à lui s'étale le portrait d'un riche aristocrate à la barbe brune soigneusement taillée. A quelques mètres à peine, le modèle, en chair et en os, lui adresse un sourire. Tony se lève et vient ôter des mains du peintre son instrument.

Autrefois, on validait les accords par un baiser. Lui est prêt à offrir bien plus à ce jeune artiste : son corps, son esprit, son âme … N'importe quoi du moment que Steve reste près de lui.

Ils s'embrassent, et c'est une promesse pour l'éternité.

-oOo-

L'océan Atlantique brille au soleil. Trois navires se dessinent à l'horizon, promesse de richesses à venir. La _Pinta_ , la _Niña_ , et la _Santa Maria._ Des noms qui resteront pour toujours associés à celui de Christophe Colomb.

Mais Clint est bien loin de ces considérations historiques : Pietro se tient devant lui, plein d'audace et de sarcasme, prêt à déguerpir dès que Clint sera suffisamment énervé pour tenter de lever la main sur lui.

« Ben alors, vieil homme ? On a déjà plus de souffle ? », ricane-t-il alors que son compagnon tarde à le rejoindre.

Clint lui lance un regard brûlant, et se jette sur ses lèvres pour lui montrer à quel point il a encore de l'énergie à revendre.

Ce n'est pas leur vie la plus longue, pas même la plus excitante. Mais c'est la plus belle, parce qu'ils osent enfin s'aimer.

-oOo-

Tony s'en va.

Le bateau glisse sur les vagues, levant les voiles en direction de ces terres lointaines qu'on appelle les Amériques. A l'arrivée, la fortune. Au point de départ, Steve, debout sur le quai, seul au milieu de la foule. Ça fait un peu mal au cœur, de le laisser. Mais il n'a pas voulu partir. Alors ils se séparent.

Tony sait que c'est égoïste de sa part. Mais il veut un avenir. Il veut un bonheur tranquille, loin des villes puantes et crasseuses de la vieille Europe. Il veut le soleil de la Californie sur sa peau, la senteur des grandes plaines dans ses narines, et la prospérité de cette terre promise.

Il n'enverra jamais de lettre à Steve. Parce que la vie dans le Nouveau Monde est plus dure que prévu, parce que l'argent met du temps à arriver, et parce qu'il y croit tellement, en ce futur doré, qu'il préfère taire les côtés sombres de son voyage, quitte à laisser son compagnon dans l'ignorance.

C'est finalement la maladie qui l'arrache à ce monde si décevant, laissant Steve seul avec son amertume.

-oOo-

C'est au tour de Bruce et Natacha de tenter le voyage.

Eux sont mieux préparés. Ce ne sont pas des rêveurs : ils savent à quel point le Nouveau Monde est dur, et c'est d'arrache-pied qu'ils travaillent à faire fructifier leurs maigres économies.

Ils y arrivent, malgré tout. Bruce se retrouve heureux propriétaires d'immenses champs de maïs, et sa femme est là pour faire en sorte que rien ne vienne gâcher leur bonheur.

Un matin, un homme vient demander son chemin. Il a les cheveux blonds, le sourire aux lèvres et un marteau à la main. Bruce lui demande :

« Avez-vous vraiment besoin de ces indications ? »

« Non. J'étais juste curieux de savoir comment vous alliez. »

Il tourne les talons et s'éloigne sur les chemins poussiéreux de Virginie.

« Tu le connais ? », l'interroge Natacha.

« Ça remonte à une vie. Ou deux. »

-oOo-

A partir de là, Tony enchaîne les erreurs.

Il se perd entre l'or, le velours et les femmes. Marquise de ci, Comtesse de cela, toutes belles comme le jour et sotte comme des oies. Steve se contient comme il peut. Il pourrait jouer le même jeu, et mettre en avant son uniforme de soldat pour attirer dans son lit une de ces jolies potiches gloussantes qui gravitent autour du Roi Soleil.

Mais, contrairement à cet homme qu'il a autrefois aimé, lui a l'honneur chevillé au corps. Trahir Tony ? Il n'en est pas capable. Et il veut mettre les choses au clair tout de suite : leur relation doit être exclusive.

Mais Tony a pris goût à ce luxe insolent et tapageur. Et tout éclate, brutalement, férocement, douloureusement.

Au milieu de leurs sept âmes immortelles, un gouffre monumental s'est créé.

-oOo-

Paris hurle, Paris tonne, Paris fume.

Certains disent que c'est une rébellion, d'autres, plus pauvres, plus révoltés, clament la révolution. Leurs voix résonnent à travers les ruines de la Bastille, et c'est le peuple entier qui marche avec l'intention de faire tomber ce roi qui les opprime.

Ça ressemble à une guerre. Pour Pietro, ç'en est une. Il court dans les rues, une arme volée à un mort entre les mains, suivant la foule ivre de colère. A ses côtés, Steve et Clint donnent des coups d'épaule pour leur frayer un passage. Il y a des coups de feu : les soldats viennent d'apparaitre à l'autre bout de la place. Quelqu'un tombe. Puis un autre. Leurs cadavres sont piétinés sans égards par la foule.

Steve fixe l'officier d'en face avec une rage froide. Brun, riche, la barbe au menton, des bagues plein les doigts. Il donnerait tout pour avoir un canon et faire exploser ce maudit sourire qu'il trouvait autrefois si séduisant.

Encore le tonnerre d'une arme à feu. Clint porte une main à son ventre, le visage tordu par la souffrance.

Pietro hurle et le monde s'écroule.

-oOo-

A partir de là, c'est une guerre qui commence. _Leur_ guerre.

Il y a le camp de Steve, le camp de Tony, et cinq pauvres âmes qui hésitent. Ça ne devait pas arriver. Jamais. Et pourtant, la confiance est là, sous leurs yeux, éclatée, brisée, brûlée, fracassée sur le sol sans relâche. Ils se déchirent, parce qu'ils choisissent finalement un camp.

Et les vies passent, horribles, brutales, aliénantes.

Il y a la haine de Pietro, qui hurle, hurle, hurle, parce que Clint meurt mille fois lors de ces années noires. Il meurt toujours le premier, et on ne sait pas pourquoi, et on ne veut pas savoir.

Il y a Wanda qui tremble de peur, ses pieds cloués au sol par la trouille qui lui dévore le ventre.

Il y a Natacha qui pleure, et qui se hait pour ça, parce que c'est faible, faible, faible ! Tandis que Bruce tente de la soutenir comme il peut, en lui disant que ça va bien finir un jour.

Mais ça ne finit pas.

-oOo-

Finalement, c'est Steve qui gagne.

Dans cette vie, leur champ de bataille s'étend sur les roches rouges de l'Ouest sauvage. Steve a une étoile dorée accrochée à son veston, et il voit Clint nouer une corde à la branche d'un arbre rachitique. Pietro et Wanda viennent assister au spectacle, presque fascinés. Bruce tient fermement le bras de Natacha, sa trousse de médecin à la main. Et Tony attend, un nœud coulant autour du cou, que l'adjoint du Shérif aie fini de préparer la corde pour le pendre.

Il échange un dernier regard avec Steve. Un de ceux qui semblent pouvoir contenir tous les regrets du monde, mais qui sonne tellement faux, en cet instant.

Sa dernière pensée, alors que la corde vient l'étrangler, est :

« Adieu, tout le monde. »

-oOo-

Tony est mort. Tant pis, la vie continue.

Ils ne sont plus que six, avec leurs âmes en ruines et leurs nouveaux démons. Ils tentent péniblement de reconstruire quelque chose de viable, mais comment faire quand ils savent que Tony est mort par _leur_ faute, parce qu'ils l'ont _tué_?

Steve a souvent envie d'hurler, dans les vies qui suivent. Il veut Tony. Il veut ses bras autour de son cou, ses mains sur sa peau, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais ça ne sera plus jamais possible.

Quand il appelle Tony, seul le silence lui répond.

-oOo-

La guerre 14-18 est terminée.

Les soldats rentrent chez eux, à bord d'immenses trains qui ressemblent un peu à des chariots à bétail. On voit quelques sourires, au milieu des corps brisés et des membres manquants. Il y a un peu de victoire dans les yeux de ces hommes, et de l'espoir, aussi. L'enfer est loin. Tout est fini. On rentre à la maison.

Un vieil homme est assis sur un des bancs de la gare. Son maintien est droit, presque militaire. Et il l'a été, du moins dans une autre vie.

Un autre vieillard vient s'installer à ses côtés. Lui s'appuie sur une cane délicatement sculptée, d'une élégance presque insolente au milieu de la misère des soldats rentrés du front.

« Ça faisait longtemps, Steve. »

Le premier vieillard se crispe, mais son regard reste fixé sur le train, comme si il avait peur de tourner la tête, peur de se confronter à cette présence si familière.

« Pourquoi ? », souffle-t-il. « Pourquoi maintenant, après toutes ces années … »

L'autre sourit. Pas une grimace narquoise ou un rictus haineux, comme dans toutes les vies malheureuses qui ont précédé cet instant. Non, un vrai sourire tendre, comme il y a des siècles, dans cet atelier de peinture.

« Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, Steve. Il ne nous reste qu'une vie … une seule, tu te rends compte ? Elle arrive. Ce sera la dernière. On va essayer de ne pas la gâcher, cette fois-ci … »

-oOo-

Ils sont à nouveau réunis.

Ça laisse une impression étrange. Comme quand on revient chez soi après un long voyage. Les sourires reviennent, peu à peu. Et ils se forgent une nouvelle promesse, une dernière, pour cette ultime vie passée tous les sept.

Cette fois-ci, ils ne veulent rien avoir à regretter.

-oOo-

Ils étaient sept.

Unis malgré tout, malgré les erreurs, le temps et les déchirures.

Ils avaient eu des vies pour se rencontrer, pour s'aimer, pour se détruire et se reconstruire. Et la dernière fut sans aucun doute celle qui réunit ces quatre buts. Il y eu la mort de Pietro, la guerre civile, et tant d'autres épreuves, mais ils s'aimèrent à en perdre la tête, encore plus que dans toutes leurs vies précédentes.

C'était fou. C'était tordu. Mais c'était eux.


End file.
